Little Silver Cell Phone
by Wyntirsno
Summary: Just a little story I posted in the Strange Love Collection 2010. Barbara/Jeffery


**Little Silver Cell Phone**

By WyntirSno

Friday 5:30pm…

"Cody, I am downstairs. I'll wait for you in the lobby," Barbara said into her cell phone.

"OK sweetie it will be a few minutes, I have to finish making Zack's dinner. If I don't cook him something all he'll eat is chocolate," Cody answered, as he rushed around the suite getting the food ready.

"That's ok Honey, I'll wait here on the sofa," She replied.

When Barbara sat down she felt something vibrate in the cushion. She stood up and saw a little silver cell phone stuck in the cushion. It was ringing, so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Finally, Granddad where have you been, I have been calling you for hours?" The distressed voice on the other end asked.

"Uh, sorry I'm not your Grandfather. I just found this phone in a couch cushion," Barbara said to the confused voice.

"He must have dropped it and that's why he wouldn't answer, I wonder where he is? I hope he is alright. I guess he is home by now. I will have Fred check on him. Oh… uh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ramble, I'm just worried about him," the voice said. "My name is Jeffery."

"Hi Jeffery, I'm Barbara, and that's ok, how can I get this back to your Grandfather, I'm sure he is lost without it?"

"Thank you Barbara, that's really nice of you to ask, I'm sure he doesn't even remember where he lost it. He is probably back home in Michigan by now," Jeffery said. "Uh, I guess if you don't mind could you maybe just hang on to it for a couple of days then I can come and pick it up. Where are you at the Tipton?"

"Yes, I can meet you here, no problem. I would be happy to hold on to it until you can pick it up," she offered.

"Thank you, maybe, when I come to pick it up I could buy you a hot chocolate or something, it is the least I can do for such a thoughtful person," he suggested.

"You don't have to do that, I'm just glad I can help your Grandfather. I don't mind holding on to it, I just hope he will be alright without it for a few days," she told him.

"I will have my cousin Fred check on him and make sure he is ok, I really appreciate that you will look after his phone for m… uh him." Jeffery said. He was really enjoying this phone call; he almost forgot it was for his Grandfather. 'Gotta remember how I ended up calling this girl.' He thought as he shook his head.

"OK, I guess it would be alright then," Barbara gave in. She was actually getting a little nervous, what was wrong with her? His voice sounded really sexy.

"Great, OK then you hang on to the phone and I will call you and let you know exactly when I can pick it up." He said to her. "Oh, and Barbara thanks again." He added gratefully.

"Your welcome Jeffery. Talk to you later… bye." Barbara said.

"Bye."

Just as she hung up the phone, the elevator doors opened and out stepped Cody.

"Cody..." she whispered.

"Hi Barbara, sorry I took so long. You ready to go to the movie?" Cody asked wondering what was wrong with her, she looked so nervous. "You're not mad at me for taking so long are you?"

"What? Uh, oh no Cody, I'm not mad." Grabbing for his hand. "Lets go, what movie were we going to see again?" Barbara asked him. She tried to relax hoping that he wouldn't notice that there was something else on her mind. She just couldn't seem to get the phone call out of her mind; there was just something about the sound of his voice…

Cody stared at her a minute before readjusting their handhold, pulling her closer as they left for the movies. They walked down the street discussing the movie they were going to go see. The whole time the little silver cell phone was burning a hole in her pocket.

Saturday around 6 pm…

The next day, all she could think about was Jeffery. She was glad it was Saturday so she didn't have to see Cody all day at school. She was afraid that he would notice she was preoccupied, and didn't want to have to lie to him. She didn't know why she couldn't get Jeffery out of her mind. She just couldn't wait 'til he called her again. Barbara had never stayed at home for so many hours doing nothing before, but she was afraid to go out; the phone might ring in front of someone, and it was her little secret. When it finally rang around 6 o'clock she was all of a sudden afraid to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Barbara, is that you?"

"Yes… uh, hi Jeffery."

"Hi, how are you doing tonight?" Jeffery asked her.

"Oh... uh, I'm alright, um... how are you?" she asked him back very nervously.

"I'm great, I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow night? I thought maybe we could get together and have that hot chocolate?" he cheerfully asked her.

"I think that would be alright, what time? It can't be to late, because I have school the next day," she explained.

"Oh that's no problem, I have school too. How does 6 o'clock sound?" he asked.

"That would be great, where do you want to get together?" she asked back.

"Well, I was thinking about 'Paolo's at the Tipton'," He answered.

"Oh, um... ok," she said quietly.

"Is that not ok?" he asked concerned, she sounded like she was changing her mind.

"No, no it's great. The Tipton at 6, it's a date…" she said, stopping suddenly as she realized what she said.

'I hope I don't run into Cody.' was all she could think about.

"Great I'll see you then, in the lobby, ok?" he asked.

" Yes, I will be there. Bye," she said.

"Bye, Barbara see you tomorrow."

7pm Same Nite…

Barbara was just laying on her bed thinking about Sunday when she would see the person that went with that great voice, when all of a sudden her phone rang this time.

"Hello?" Barbara said as she answered it.

"Hey Sweetie, I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling with me and Zack tomorrow night?"

"Oh... Cody I would love too, but I can't. I uh, hurt my ankle earlier and I don't think I could bowl. I think I need to stay home and ice it so it will be ok for school on Monday. You two go and have a good time," Barbara lied to him.

"Oh no, do you want me to come keep you company?" he asked, concerned for her health.

"No! Um, I mean no that's ok Sweetie I'll be ok. Thank you for offering, you go with Zack and have fun," she said sounding sharper than she meant to. She hated sounding like that when her 'boyfriend' was being so sweet.

"Oh, alright if you say so. I hope you feel better Honey. See you at school I guess," Cody said sounding hurt.

"OK Cody, see you then. Bye Sweetie," she said, very happy to just get off the phone.

'I am a terrible person... how can I do this to Cody? I have to go tho, I will regret it if I don't at least meet Jeffery. Besides… I do have to give him the phone back,' she thought to herself after she hung up with Cody.

5:55pm Sunday…

Barbara was sitting on the sofa with her back to Mr. Moseby's desk in the lobby of the Tipton waiting on Jeffery. As she sat there waiting she watched the elevator doors hoping that the twins were already gone. She was so scared she would run into Cody she could hardly sit still. Every time the elevator would ding she almost jumped up and ran. She happened to see movement to her right and noticed a tallish boy with brown hair enter the hotel. She watched as he looked around the lobby as if he were looking for someone. He noticed her staring at him and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Barbara?" He asked softly.

"Yes, are you Jeffery?" She said almost in a whisper.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, I would really like to thank you for taking care of my Grandfathers phone," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes..." She said drowning in his piercing green eyes.

He held out his arm bent at the elbow... like Cody always did.

"Shall we?" He offered.

She stood up and hooked her arm in his and they went into the restaurant.

Patrick was at his podium that evening and when they walked up he looked at Barbara like he was trying to figure something out. She looked down hoping he didn't recognize her.

"Welcome to 'Paolo's at the Tipton'. My name is Patrick, may I have your name sir?" He asked Jeffery.

"McGafferty" He answered.

"Ah yes sir, table for two, right this way." Patrick instructed as he led the way to their table. He seated them at a table in the center of the room.

As he held Barbara's chair for her to sit he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Where is your usual blonde escort?"

She almost slid out of the chair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss," Patrick said as he pushed her closer to the table.

"Thank you," she said blushing a deep red as she looked away from Patrick's accusing gaze.

He started to hand them their menus when Jeffery held up his hand. "We are just here for drinks."

"As you wish sir," Patrick replied. "Do you know what you would like?"

Jeffery looked at Barbara, "Is hot chocolate ok with you, or would you like something else?"

"Oh no, hot chocolate is great, thank you," she answered.

She couldn't help worrying about Patrick. Would he tell Cody he saw her? How would she explain if he did? Maybe she should make a run for it. She could trip Patrick when he walks by again and leave in the confusion. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't even notice Jeffery talking to her until she saw him waving his hand in front of her face.

"Barbara, are you ok?" He asked her.

"What... oh, yes I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something," she explained looking confused. "What were you saying?" she asked him, vowing to herself to pay more attention to the conversation.

"I was just asking you where you found my Grandfathers phone," he explained as he was trying unsuccessfully to hold back a huge grin.

She noticed how his green eyes got lighter and twinkled like Christmas lights when he found something funny.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked blushing. She liked the color of his eyes.

"You just look so cute when you're embarrassed," he said smiling.

Patrick showed up with their drinks before she could respond. She wondered why he was bringing them to the table instead of the waiter. She already felt like she should crawl under the table every time he walked by.

After Patrick left, Barbara decided to restart the conversation.

"Well, I guess I better give you this while I'm thinking about it or you might have to come back after it again," she smiled, as she handed him the little silver cell phone. "And to answer your question, I found it in the cushion of the sofa in the lobby."

"Ah yes, thanks Granddad, if not for you we would have never met," Jeffery smiled at Barbara as he took the cell phone, brushing against her fingers, making her blush again.

They talked about all kinds of things while they sipped on their chocolate. The more they talked, the more comfortable Barbara got, the more she realized she was starting to really like Jeffery. She felt that he was starting to like her too. She found out he was a junior at a high school across town, where as she was only a freshman, but that wasn't a big deal, right? They were both in Orchestra where they both played the violin. They both took AP Honors classes. As their date wound down she started wishing for more time.

"Barbara, I had a really great time tonight, I wish we could stay longer. It's already 8 o'clock tho and we both have school tomorrow. But if you would like, I'd really like to see you again," he told her, as he stared deep into her dark ebony eyes.

"I would really like that Jeffery," Barbara replied softly hypnotized by his light green ones.

"Great let's swap phone numbers and I will call you later so we can figure out when would be good for both of us," he said, as he pulled out his phone, dragging his eyes from hers.

After they swapped numbers and Jeffery paid the bill, he offered to give Barbara a ride home since it was already dark. He wanted to make sure she got home safely. Barbara thought about it and decided she should probably take a taxi home. He told her to wait inside where it was warm while he went and got her taxi. As she sat waiting for him to come and get her, she was sitting on the sofa with her back to the elevators. She was so lost thinking about Jeffery she never even heard the doors ding, or saw the blonde that came out of the elevator in search of something sweet.

As Zack came out of the elevator he saw what he thought looked alot like his brothers girlfriend. As he went to the candy counter for his usual chocolate bar, he saw a brown-headed guy walk in the front door and head toward the girl. As she stood up and took the guys hand Zack was shocked to see that it truly was Barbara and she was leaving with someone other than Cody. He couldn't believe his eyes; she didn't even have a limp. He was so infuriated that he almost tripped over someone's luggage as he ran after them yelling Barbara's name.

Barbara thought she heard her name, and when she turned around her whole world stopped. Zack was running straight towards her and he looked like he was going to explode.

"Barbara!" Zack yelled. "We really need to talk. In private if you don't mind," he finished in a deadly calm voice as walked up to them, giving Jeffery a dirty look.

"Uh… uh, Jeffery I will catch another taxi in a little while I really need to talk to my friend," Barbara explained.

"Zack." Zack said to Jeffery thru gritted teeth.

"Ok, Barbara will you be alright?" Jeffery asked, looking hesitantly at Zack. "Zack, my name is Jeff, it's nice to meet you," he added, sticking out his hand trying to be sociable.

Zack ignored him.

"I'll be fine, thank you for the hot chocolate," Barbara answered quietly.

"Ok, I will call you later then," he said, as he pulled his empty hand back, still watching Zack suspiciously. He gave Barbara a little hug, and then he was gone.

Barbara turned to Zack, and was afraid when she saw how incensed he looked. She knew what he was thinking, and she didn't blame him. She would have been thinking the same thing.

"Barbara, come with me please, we need to talk somewhere quieter," Zack said sounding much calmer than he actually was as he took her hand.

"Ok Zack, but you will let me explain won't you?" Barbara asked.

"Oh yes, I think you have a lot of explaining to do," Zack replied.

He looked at her feet as he led her to the elevator. "Your ankle sure healed fast," sarcasm dripping from his words as the doors opened, and he pressed the button for the pool.

She knew he wouldn't, but looking at his face she couldn't help being afraid he might throw her off the roof or maybe drown her in the pool. When the door opened Zack took Barbara into the pool house.

"I'm so sorry Zack, I didn't mean to lie. I was just so afraid that Cody would be hurt if he knew I was having a drink with another guy," Barbara confessed.

"Well DUH! You know he wouldn't be happy for you? Why were you out with another guy, and how long has it been going on?" Zack yelled.

"This is the first time, Zack, I swear. I found a little silver cell phone in the lobby sofa Friday night while I was waiting for Cody to make you dinner. It was ringing, so I answered, and it was Jeffery. It was his Grandfather's phone and he was looking for him. He asked me if I could hold it for him. He called again on Saturday and offered to buy me a hot chocolate when he picked it up tonight. Cody called me right after that and I freaked. I am so sorry I lied," Barbara explained, her voice cracking, as she covered her face with her hands. She had started crying during her explanation. She was terrified of what Zack might do.

"What made you think Cody wouldn't understand the phone thing? He would have been ok with that, but you lied Barbara, and you snuck around behind his back. If it was me, I would be furious. But Cody… Cody will be so hurt. Barbara you know how sensitive he is," Zack said. He felt no sympathy for her; she did this to herself.

"I… I know, that's why I lied in the first place, b-but Zack… I m-might have another problem. I think… I… I might like Jeffery and I… I don't know what to do," Barbara explained cautiously not looking at him.

"What?" Zack yelled jumping up.

Barbara jumped back startled.

"Cody needs to know, Barbara. You have to tell him, if you don't do it soon, I will," he growled ominously.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell him. I guess maybe we need a break so I can see how I feel," she said sadly.

Zack couldn't take anymore of her explanation; he started shaking his head and left. He turned around before he went out the door.

"You better not break my brothers heart."

Then he was gone.

Barbara sat there for a few more minutes, trying to get herself together before she went downstairs and caught a taxi home. It was nine o'clock by the time she got there. It was to late to call Cody or Jeffery, so she lay down and tried to sleep, not having much luck.

4pm Monday…

The next day after school found Barbara and Cody sitting in Liberty Park on a bench under the tree that the twins saved. Barbara had just explained everything that happened over the weekend. Cody was just sitting there wide-eyed staring at his hands trying to understand. He couldn't believe what she told him. Barb was crying, as she hesitatingly told him the next part.

"Cody… Cody, please look at me. I need to tell you something. I am so sorry I lied to you, but… oh Cody this is so hard. I really didn't expect this to happen, but I really think that we need to take a break from each other. I really need to get my head on straight; I am so confused. I think I love you; however, I think, no I know, I have some feelings developing for Jeffery too. Oh Cody, I am so sorry; please don't be mad at me, I truly didn't mean for this to happen," she begged as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Cody sat there trying to figure out what to say, he too had tears coming down his face. He looked at Barbara and knew that she was being sincere, she really didn't mean for this to happen.

"Barbara," he started as he took her hand, "I can't say I understand what happened, but I do believe you didn't mean to hurt me."

"I really didn't Cody, I promise," she cried.

"I know… I will give you your time, I… I just want you to know that I will be here if you decide you want me back. I will also always be here for you even if… if you decide you don't," he said quietly.

They looked each other in the eyes and came to a silent agreement. Barb reached out and gave the youngest twin a soft hesitant hug. Cody relaxed into the hug wishing she would never let go. They separated and Barbara got up to leave.

"Thank you Cody, for being such an kind person. You'll never know how much you truly mean to me," she said thru her tears before she turned to go.

Cody just sat there watching her go. He almost didn't notice the hand as it was laid on his shoulder.

"Zack, how long have you been there?" He whispered, without looking up.

"I was over by the slide in case you needed me," he answered softly. Then he turned his little brother around, gave him a hug and let him release his emotions into his strong shoulder.

About 5:30 pm…

As Barbara walked to the bus stop to go home, and she finally stopped crying, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said weakly. She was worn out emotionally from talking to Cody.

"Barbara? Are you ok?" Jeffery asked her.

"Hi Jeff, yes I am; I'm just really tired," she explained quietly.

"Oh, ok well I was calling to say I had a great time last night. Would you like to go out on a real date with me?" he asked.

"Yes Jeff, I would love to go out with you on a real date," she smiled.

"Great, what do you say we go out on Saturday?"

"That would be nice," she responded softly.

"Ok, well you sound like you are really worn out, so why don't I call you tomorrow and we can talk about the details," he suggested.

"Thanks Jeff, I appreciate that. So... I look forward to talking to you tomorrow," She said, feeling better already.

"Alright then, bye Barb, I hope you feel better. Get some rest, talk to you tomorrow."

Around 4pm Tuesday…

The next day Jeff called her back and found her in a much better mood. They talked for a while and decided to go ice-skating. Barbara had tried to think of something that didn't remind her of Cody, Jeffery had suggested skating. She and Cody had never done that so it was perfect.

6pm Saturday…

Jeffery came by and picked up Barbara for their date. They went skating for a while 'til they decided to leave the ice when it became too cold in favor of filling their stomachs with warm pizza. It was funny how they both liked the same odd toppings; not too many people liked sausage, bacon, olives, and pineapple together. They talked and ate and got to know each other better. After having spent more time with Jeff she was convinced that she had done the right thing with Cody, in the end it would have hurt him more if she had strung him along. There was just something that drew her to Jeff, she couldn't explain it if she tried. He was very addictive, and she was definitely hooked.

After Jeff dropped Barb off at home and she was alone again, she started feeling guilty for having such a good time when she knew that Cody was still miserable because of her. Her feelings were so mixed up. She knew she was falling hard for Jeffery, but she still cared so much for Cody and knew she hurt him terribly. Seeing him every day at school was still hard, he was so quiet now. Still, she couldn't deny her feelings for Jeffery after they kissed tonight. When he pressed his lips to hers she felt a warmth and heat that Cody was never able to give her and she had loved kissing him. It filled her with a longing that both surprised and amazed her. She never even knew kissing could feel like that. She was falling in love with Jeff, pure and simple.

Two months later…

Barbara was talking on her cell while she walked to the front of the school to wait for her ride to pick her up. She passed by the buses on her way there.

"Hold on Agnes," she said into the phone.

"Bye Cody, Zack, see you tomorrow!" she yelled to the twins as they boarded their bus. They both waved back, Cody smiling. She was so glad they were able to stay friends.

"Ok sorry, yes I would love to go shopping with you tomorrow… oh I have to go, my guy just got here to take me home. I'll see you tomorrow," Barbara said as she hung up her cell.

"Hi Sweetheart, how was your day?" her boyfriend asked her.

"Better now," she sighed as she crawled in the front seat giving Jeffery a quick kiss before he drove off.

The End.

**Notes on the pairing:**

Barbara Brownstein played by Sophie Oda first appeared in the season one SLOZAC episode – 'Rock Star in the House' which guest stared Jesse McCartney, where she was competing with Cody in the Science Fair. She was also in 'Neither a Borrower or a Speller Bee' where she was competing against Cody in the spelling bee; 'Ask Zack' where she was the hard hitting reporter on the school paper; 'Graduation' where she and Cody were competing with each other on who was the smartest; 'Club Twin' she got addicted to soda and gave Cody their first kiss (I think); and 'Miniature Golf' where she and Cody went out on a double date with Zack and his date; all in season 2. She was in 'Orchestra' where Cody gets jealous of the guest violin player; 'A Tale of Two Houses' this is where they play spin the bottle at Kurt's apartment; 'Romancing the Phone' (the episode I based this story on) where Maddie finds a cell phone and the twins try to impress their girlfriends; and 'Benchwarmers' where Cody Barbara and others become cheerleaders in season 3. She came back for one SLOD episode 'Flowers and Chocolate' in season 1 where she told Cody she was dating his friend Bob. After looking her up I found that she was in way more episodes than I thought. :)

Jeffery played by Drew Seeley was the grandson of David (William Schallert) the owner of the phone Maddie found in the SLOZAC episode - 'Romancing the Phone' season 3.


End file.
